ubwbbafandomcom-20200214-history
Zubair Khalil
Zubair Khalil is one of the youngest Rank-A strong bladers of UBWBBA, born on 19 September, 2002. He started his career in the year, 2011 with his old beyblade, Vulcan Virgo 145WD. He currently holds the "Arkade Ladder Champion" title and he is the CEO of UBWBBA and owner of Umbrella Corporation and Maxwell Industries. Early Life It was October of 2009, when he was first introduced to beyblades by his class fellows. He found it very interesting and then started to save money to buy beyblades as much he can. His first beyblades were Earth Eagle and Poison Serpent. In 2010, he started to watch Beyblade Metal Saga and he was in love with the anime. On February, 2011, Zubair created his Facebook account. He used to post Beyblade videos, pictures of characters in anime, then he was introduced to Beyblade Roleplay by one of his Facebook friends, he used to roleplay in Private Messages but later in 2014, he was added in a group called "Ultimate Bladers WBBA". Early Life In WBBA In early 2014, Zubair teamed up with Khaleel Wani and created a WBBA group, claiming that it's an official WBBA Roleplay group and better than UBWBBA. Angemon Takaishi got furious and decided to have a battle against Zubair. The battle started with a rain of beams and explosions, making the stadium a war zone but unfortunately Zubair lost the battle and he left UBWBBA. He joined True Hearted Bladers WBBA and started to battle there with new bladers. In July, 2014, UBWBBA started a war against THB and BLIR. Krishnendu Mukherjee was leading the team THB. Zubair was on THB's side but later on he switched sides and after Koustav Das removed the admins of THB, Zubair defeated Ryuga Z Blader and Atikul Islam and went to UBWBBA. Zubair was having fun in UB but he was a weakling at that time, most of the people didn't cooperate with him. He was alone, dealing with bullies there and later on he left UBWBBA. In August, he decided to take help from an old friend, Tsubasa Otori. Tsubasa trained him hard,taught him about beyparts in detail,made him strong and then made him a member of Beyblade Roleplay Council. The Espada and Espedia A mysterious boy called "Darkpowerrest" showed up in UB and blamed Espada for what Walter did to UBWBBA in early 2014 and lied that Espada is going to attack UBWBBA soon. Beyblade Roleplay Council became an unit of Espada that time and it was renamed as "Espedia", lead by Tsubasa Otori. Espedians decided to terminate Darkpowerrest and they did, Chinmay left UBWBBA and after that UBWBBA became a home like place for espedians. Villainious Role and departure After eliminating Darkpowerrest, Zubair was still being bullied because he was not strong enough yet and later he was removed from UBWBBA because of some personal fights with Angemon. After some weeks, in time of Andrew V Matheson. Zubair created an accounted named "Luther West" to threaten UBWBBA but it was actually a way to fight bladers of UBWBBA and check how good his skills were. He started to private message all of them a message "UB will fall" and then fought with Anurodh Chatterjee but lost after that he had a rematch with him but this time, it was a tie. After Andrew V Matheson was eliminated by Alex Mercer, Zubair decided to leave UBWBBA and show up when he becomes strong enough. Return to Beyblading After Zubair's training session was complete, he requested President MJ to tell Takaishi to add him back but Takaishi denied. Zubair decided to enter using a fake account and President helped him in doing so. After coming back in UBWBBA, he first battled Blazing King and he fought hard and proved himself strong by defeating him. He then fought Imtenan,Sahaj and many strong bladers and defeated them and gained Rank A. The Arkade Ladder Champion In May 2015, President hosted a tournament which will include arenas from "Mortal Kombat" video game. Zubair participated in the tournament but Angemon was told by MJ that Chris Refield is Zubair but Angemon decided to see my skills in the tournament. The first match was against Taha Mustafa which was won by Zubair. He started to practice in arenas for the next match but his opponent Leo Warden destroyed his own beyblade and Zubair was advanced to Semi Finals. In the semi finals, he was against The Dragon Emperor, Ryuga Kishatu. It was a really tough match for Zubair but didn't give up. The audience were thinking that only a miracle can save him now and a miracle really happened. Zubair won, it was one of the best moments in UBWBBA for him. Then in finals, he had to fight Koustav Das, this time Zubair used a new trick in which Koustav really fell and was defeated. Angemon awarded Zubair with The Earthrealm Belt and then they became good friends. Category:Pre-Legend Category:Bladers Category:SHOWDOWN Bladers